


沙漏

by zhmoonlit



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhmoonlit/pseuds/zhmoonlit
Summary: 过去与现在，交织的时光里是否能有什么东西亘古不变？





	1. 雪夜

那是一个寒冷的冬季傍晚，天空从清晨开始就一直零零星星的飘着雪花，路上的行人大多低着头竖起衣领，迈着大步赶往各自的目的地。  
偶尔有一两个年轻的姑娘穿着漂亮修身的风衣长靴，深一脚浅一脚的踩过人行道上厚厚的积雪，行色匆匆地似乎赶着去参加聚会。  
弗拉基米尔望了望窗外昏沉的天色，不由自主地皱了皱眉。  
他转身打开衣柜，遵照事先收到的消息要求选择了一件深灰色的长款大衣和一条带着红色细条纹的格子围巾。  
说实话，如果不是为了确保单线联系的安全性而无法随机应变的更改时间，弗拉基米尔实在对在这样风雪交加的天气出门提不起任何兴趣。  
对着镜子又确认了一遍自己的衣着没有任何扎眼的地方，顺手摘下挂在门旁的帽子，弗拉基米尔无奈地叹了口气，拢紧领口走进了门外的风雪里。

德米特里坐在酒馆里，微微有些焦躁，对于身边那些举着酒杯高谈阔的嘈杂人群他总是无法习惯。  
将衬衫领口的扣子又解开一颗，德米特里试着让自己烦躁的心绪平静下来，他知道这样紧张的情绪迟早会给他自己带来麻烦，可他还是克制不住地用尽可能不动声色的动作向墙上的挂钟瞥去。  
时间快到了。  
他端起桌上的玻璃杯凑到唇边作势欲喝，眼神却不由地向着大门的方向飘去。

一阵突如其来的冷风灌进闷热的室内，随着挂在门上的黄铜铃铛发出“叮铛”的一声脆响，一名穿着大衣的男子打开大门走了进来。  
他并没有四处张望，只是自然地摘下帽子，又解开了大衣的扣子好方便抖去落在身上的那些还来不及化去的细碎雪花。  
和任何一个来酒馆找乐子的普通人一样，男子径直向着吧台走去，在点了杯啤酒之后，他才开始东张西望地似乎想找个空位坐下。  
不幸的是他来的这个点正巧是酒馆生意最好，客人最多的时候——即使是大风大雪也不能减少德国人对于啤酒的热爱。  
不要说还没有人的单座，就连空着的位置也已经很少。  
环顾了一圈，男子端起那杯啤酒，径直向着德米特里所在的那个靠墙的沙发座走过去。  
“你好，请问这里有人吗？”  
低沉又柔软的声音在德米特里身前两步的地方响起，他应声抬头，看见的就是一张称得上英俊的面孔。  
面前站着的这个人有着一头淡金色的头发和动听的声音，穿着灰色的大衣和红色格子的围巾。  
和事先的约定一样。  
德米特里点了点头，示意面前的人随意，他对面的位置并没有人。  
等对方脱下大衣和围巾落座，德米特里想着他该说些什么，毕竟单靠衣着并不能确定对方就是他所要等的那个人。  
他张了张嘴，却又不知该说些什么，于是只能窘迫地拿起玻璃杯借着喝了一大口啤酒来掩饰自己的尴尬。  
酒馆里暧昧不明的灯光让德米特里看不清对方的容貌，依稀间却觉得坐在对面的青年弯起了嘴角。

“一个人来喝酒？今天晚上外面可冷的够呛，回去的时候走夜路可得当心。”  
也许是嫌各自低头喝闷酒有些太无趣，金发的青年主动开口向坐在对面的德米特里搭讪，最后的半句却似乎别有用意的加重了语气。  
德米特里下意识地微微瘪了嘴，他还是搞砸了预定计划，本来应该是他先开口的。  
他咬了咬下唇，说出了本该由对方做出的确认：“只要回家就有壁炉可以好好暖和暖和了，是不是？”  
“的确。”金发的青年点了点头，举起酒杯向德米特里敬了敬，“为了明天能有个好天气，干杯。”  
“干杯。”  
他们坐在那里，就像是酒馆里那些因为些许飘渺的缘分而坐在了一起却互不相识的那些陌生人那样，一边喝着酒一边漫无目的、东拉西扯的聊着天。  
德米特里渐渐放松了精神，一半是因为酒精，一半是因为坐在对面的那个人的确有着让人放松心神的天赋，或是微笑或是抿嘴，都让人不由自主地感到一种想要露出会心笑容的自然亲近。  
时间不知不觉过去，杯子中的啤酒也渐渐见了底。  
金发的青年喝完了杯中最后的一口酒，起身拿起放在一旁的大衣和围巾走到了德米特里的身边。  
直到青年弯下腰，德米特里才看清对方有着一双在昏黄灯光下呈现出美丽灰蓝色的眼睛。  
干净、清澈，宛如平静无波的一汪湖水。  
他看见那双眼睛离他越来越近，然后脸颊上感受到了温热柔软的触感。  
“遇见你很高兴，再见。”青年凑在德米特里的耳边轻声道别，距离近得他能看见青年嘴角隐约弯起的温柔弧度，“晚安。”  
恍惚间，便缠绵缱绻得宛如情人间的呢喃软语。  
直到青年离开酒馆，德米特里都像是被施展了瞬间冻结的魔法似的，愣在座位上久久回不了神。

当弗拉基米尔踏进家门的时候，他眼中温暖的笑意尚未完全褪去。  
这次的“兼职”真是个有趣的人，他这么想着，从大衣口袋里抽出的左手中俨然握着一支并不属于他的钢笔。  
弗拉基米尔很清楚像他这样身份的派驻人员，当地的情报机构对于他们的身份多少有些心照不宣的默契。  
明目张胆的盯梢自然不会有，可对于文件和物品在流转过程中到底会有多少概率经过翻检就不是那么确定的一件事。  
所以每当“上头”需要下达一些秘密任务的时候，使用日常的信息传递渠道显然就不是一个非常明智的主意了。  
虽然高科技的手段的确很不错，不过有些时候一些原始的手段往往能达到更好的效果，而所谓的“兼职”就是为了应对这种情况而存在的。  
被称呼为“兼职”的那些人，往往是在通过总部科室暗中进行的层层考察筛选之后被秘密地临时征召。  
他们的背景足够干净、清白，并且真实，没有任何值得推敲揣测的可疑之处。  
命令或者情报往往被他们夹带在一些普通的随身物品之中，香烟、书本、纸笔都是不错的载体，既不惹眼又安全简便。  
也因为他们的任务常常都是一次性的，危险几乎被降低至极限，安全系数却非常高。  
弗拉基米尔已经不止一次的通过与“兼职”的“偶遇”取得被传达下来的指令或是情报，对于这些人，他已经有了一些类似于直觉的预判，今天也是一样。  
当看见那个棕发年轻人的一瞬间，他下意识地就觉得对方是他此行的目的，而事实也的确在随后验证了他的直觉。  
弗拉基米尔将大衣挂上衣架，接着就开始动作娴熟的将手中的钢笔彻底肢解。  
随着手指灵巧地拨弄，一卷被折叠成极其细小形状的纸卷出现在他的手掌之中。  
他走进书房拿出了一些必要的工具，在等待文字显现的余暇时间，他又一次想起了今天遇到的那位有趣的“兼职”。  
对方的身份背景究竟是什么，弗拉基米尔从一开始就没有探究或是询问的打算，这大约也算是一个约定俗成的规矩。  
不过这并不妨碍他在心里做些小小的推敲揣测。  
凭着一贯不错的夜视能力，弗拉基米尔第一眼就看清了对方有着一头棕色微卷的头发以及一双暗绿色的眼睛，介于可爱和英俊之间的长相，看起来却多少有些不怎么可靠的感觉。  
也许是因为年龄？  
弗拉基米尔这么猜测着，他能看见那张年轻面孔上稚气的张扬，属于那个年龄特有的桀骜与不驯服。

纸条上的字迹已经完全浮现了出来，弗拉基米尔抛开心里那些不着边际的胡思乱想，将全副精神都集中在了那方小小的纸笺之上。  
那双灵动的绿瞳从他的脑海中迅速地淡去，很快就消失不见。  
此时的弗拉基米尔不知道，在近得几乎令人措手不及的未来，奇妙的命运就将一手导演他与对方的重逢。


	2. 困境

弗拉基米尔挥挥手，示意秘书将文件放在桌角就可以离开。  
年轻的秘书微微欠身致意，便轻巧地转身，离开的时候不忘将门关上。  
弗拉基米尔放下手中的笔，用力揉了揉眉间。  
他侧头看了会儿桌角的文件堆，右手有节奏地轻敲着桌面。  
片刻，他动作娴熟地抽出倒数第三本文件夹，灰色的封面，看起来和秘书处递交上来的其他文书并无任何不同，只除了……  
他翻开封面，然后不出所料地看见第一页左上角不起眼的角落里，用极细小的字体写着三个英文字母——PHB。  
弗拉基米尔当然知道这几个看似不起眼的字母意味着什么，前两个字母是potential hazard的缩写，至于B，指代的则是那个心照不宣的名字。

弗拉基米尔的嘴角泛起一丝无奈的苦笑，他的团队一如既往的直言敢谏、百无禁忌。  
团队的运行一贯稳定、高效，只要是他们认为他需要知晓的情况，事无巨细都一定会用报告的形式条理明晰的递交给他，无论内容是否会令人不快或者有可能触犯某些晦涩的禁忌。  
也正是因为他们始终如一的坚持，才让他能够如此放心地依靠。  
弗拉基米尔拉开左脚边倒数第二个抽屉，估摸着拿出里面大约一半的文件夹——从侧面可以看出他们都有着灰色的封皮。  
将桌上的文件夹放在了底下显露出来的同样灰色封面的文件上，和他拿在手里的文件夹相比，剩下的文件封面似乎颜色要略深一些，但乍一看颜色却又并没有什么不同。  
在将拿出来的文件夹依次叠放回去之后，弗拉基米尔重新关上了抽屉。  
从拿到这本文件开始，除了最初为了确认而翻开的封面，弗拉基米尔并没有看文件里的任何内容，因为他对里面写了些什么内容实在是不用看就能猜个八九不离十。  
他的团队以为他一叶障目，对水面下那些湍急的暗流一无所知。  
或者说，他们相信他也许有所察觉却不愿承认和相信。  
却不知道他其实对那些隐藏在阴影中只可意会不可言传的利益交换心知肚明，只是故作不知地视而不见、放任自流。

弗拉基米尔看着桌上摊开的稿件，眼神却渐渐失去了焦点。  
难得的，他放任自己沉浸在与工作无关的思绪中。

仔细算来，自德米特里踏足政坛开始，他便几乎一直都在德米特里身边。  
或是同僚、或是上司，彼此却从不曾真正处于对方目所不及之处。  
即便是分隔两地的那些年，两个人也不曾完全断了联系。  
更何况那段时间德米特里回到了校园，只是一个再单纯不过的老师，并不能算作是身在政坛。  
也可以说，德米特里的成长和进步，每一分、每一毫，都由他在一旁亲眼见证。  
对于德米特里的想法，他虽然说不上了如指掌，但大多数的时候，却都能猜个十有九中。  
与此相对的，德米特里对他的性格也最是熟悉不过。  
这么多年以来，他们两个人正是凭借着这份说不清道不明的默契与心有灵犀，在这个风云变幻、被阴谋暗算所充斥的诡秘政坛中走到今天。  
只是，他终究比德米特里活得久些、看得多些，难免想得也更多些。

弗拉基米尔一直都知道，德米特里是爱他的。  
所以对于如今两人的相处方式，德米特里并不想要改变。  
可弗拉基米尔也知道，德米特里会安逸于现状，是因为感情压制着他的心。  
弗拉基米尔看得见德米特里眼中偶尔闪现的对于权力的热情、对于控制权的欲望。  
德米特里毕竟还年轻，有时候并不能那么完美的控制，或者说掩饰自己的情绪。  
弗拉基米尔觉得德米特里对于权力的欲望并没有什么不好，其实他也并不需要刻意地去压抑自己那一部分的感情。  
对于权力太过淡薄、无欲无求，对于总统这个位置来说并不是一件好事。  
俄罗斯以总统为中心的垂直权力体系，赋予了他们的总统远比议会制和一般的总统制国家更大的权力。  
对于权力没有欲望的人，无法真正地驾驭它，弗拉基米尔对此一直深信不疑。  
所以对于德米特里偶尔显露出来的控制欲，弗拉基米尔并不感到反感和警惕，相反，他对此更多的是乐见其成。  
他比德米特里年长十三岁，这样的年龄差距使他常常不由自主地用一种亦师亦友的眼光去看待德米特里的成长。  
甚至可以说，德米特里的政治生命是他亲眼看着，一步步前进、一点点成熟。  
虽然外界总是有着各种各样、五花八门的揣测与流言，可事实上，他从来不曾因为德米特里的成长而感到不安与威胁。  
一个完全独立、有着自己决断的总统，才是他最希望看见的。  
即使要付出的是为此断送两人之间这么多年情谊的高昂代价，他也在所不惜。

那些状似无意的暗示、暧昧不明的语言、模棱两可的表态，貌似和睦又似乎存在分歧矛盾的关系，使那些按捺不住的人纷纷提前站队、表明立场，亦用各自的方式对身为总统的德米特里步步紧逼。  
这一切迫使起初一忍再忍、一退再退的德米特里不得不做出回击。  
作为总统，他必须维护这个职位的尊严——不容挑衅、不容轻忽，也不允许任何人的小觑与怠慢。  
而德米特里也的确做的足够好。  
批评政府的行政效率、总理的工作能力，对敢于当面挑衅的财长予以免职，要求政府高官离开其主管领域的国有公司董事会……  
所有对于总统的挑衅都被他以雷霆手段毫不留情地镇压。  
即使他们俩人曾约法三张——第一条就是要公私分明——这些“公事”依然实实在在的影响着他们私下的相处。  
弗拉基米尔能够看见，曾经亲密无间的关系中隐隐约约出现的间隙和裂痕。  
可也正是他所做的这一切，的的确确使德米特里快速地成长，更加的独立、果决，杀伐果断，成为一个越来越优秀的总统。  
因此他不会后悔自己使用那些甚至无法诉诸于口的过于不光彩的手段计谋，甚至因此将彼此都逼到如今这样没有退路的境地。  
情不自禁地皱了眉，弗拉基米尔刻意忽略了心底角落里因为想象德米特里用一种冷淡疏离的表情看着他而泛起的疼痛。  
他所有的一切都是属于这个国家的，没有任何东西能够超越“祖国”这个词在他心目中的地位。

弗拉基米尔想起了两个人的第一次相遇，想起了那个昏暗的小酒馆，想起了那个略显拘谨、有着明亮眼神的棕发年青人。  
他一直都相信，德米特里对这个国家的爱并不会比他自己逊色。  
如果不是这样，当年的德米特里就不会接受国家的秘密招募，去承担那样的任务。  
也正是这种相信，使他最后下定决心，将这片他最深爱的广袤土地的未来交托到德米特里的手上。  
他深信，德米特里对于这个国家的热爱，一定可以让他成为一个不逊色于任何人的、优秀卓越的总统。


	3. 水月

德米特里瞪着桌子，活像那上面有什么生死仇敌似的。  
可事实上，桌子上只有一本摊开着的笔记本。准确地说，摊开的那两页几乎都还是空白的。  
凑巧的是，这本本子刚好就是德米特里用来做备课准备的。  
虽然德米特里执教讲台的时间还并不长，但作为一名受到学生们喜爱的老师，他一向以自己条理清晰的上课方式而自豪。  
可这一次，他显然遇上了麻烦。  
看起来没有任何困难的课题，等德米特里真正开始着手准备大纲之后却发现无从下手，不论他从哪一个观点切入主题似乎都太过空泛，过于概念化的表述让人觉得杂乱并且缺乏系统性。  
转头看看墙上的时钟，时针已悄然划过了九点。  
德米特里意识到，今天晚上想要打破目前的僵局有所进展已经希望渺茫。  
仅仅犹豫了一会儿，他就合上笔记本，然后动作迅速地将书桌收拾干净。  
与其毫无意义的在这里消磨时间，德米特里决定出去走走，也许户外新鲜的空气能够帮助他找到一些灵感。

当德米特里在林间漫步的时候，他听见头顶不远处隐隐有清脆的鸟鸣声传来，凉爽的夜风在他身边拂过，夹带着青草芬芳的气息。  
德米特里试着让自己什么都不想，只是享受身边大自然温柔静谧的氛围。  
他能感觉到原本烦躁懊恼的心绪渐渐平复，平静和轻松愉悦的感觉再一次回归。  
闭上眼睛，德米特里深深地呼吸，夜间微凉的空气在一呼一吸间似乎都带上了令思绪澄澈的神秘魔力。  
可仅仅几息之后，风声却突然发生了一些微妙的改变，隐约间，德米特里听见那里面突然夹杂进了人声和水声。  
在理智运作之前，直觉已经做出了判断，它告诉德米特里那是有人落水的警讯。  
这个并不算大的树林的另一边紧邻着一个湖泊，夏季的时候偶尔会有人游泳，不过现在的湖水依然冰凉刺骨，有人自讨苦吃地去夜泳的可能性几乎为零。

德米特里跑到水边的时候，瞥见一边的草坪上东倒西歪着一堆空酒瓶，没有多余的时间感慨，他飞快地脱下鞋子和外套，然后一头扎进了冰冷的湖里。  
落水的人显然已经神智不清，力气却大得出奇，求生的本能让他不顾一切地挣扎着只求能够呼吸到下一口空气。  
德米特里并没有受过任何专业的救生训练，当他跳下水的那一瞬间他的脑海里只有救人这个想法，再没有其他，可如今的情况显然已经超出了他的控制。  
德米特里被拖拽着一同沉入湖面之下，湖水灌入气管让他忍不住呛咳起来，却使更多的液体趁虚而入。  
他的眼睛生疼，耳朵也听不见任何声音。  
他努力向上，却始终无法敌过那股将他压入水面的力量。  
恍惚间，德米特里觉得自己陷入了一个由深浅不一的蓝色拼凑而成的世界，月色和星光洒落下来，就像是银屑落进了他的眼睛里。  
他的世界一片寂静，力量随着意识的涣散一起慢慢被从身体里抽离，丝丝缕缕消融不见。  
脑海角落的理智尖啸着，德米特里知道他该继续努力，他需要让自己浮出水面，他需要氧气。  
身体却自作主张地松懈下来，不受他的控制。  
他还有许多想做的事情，他还想……  
还想……  
强烈的不甘心从心底涌现出来，他不甘心，他怎么能甘心？  
就在此时，德米特里感到有一股巨大的力量抓住了他的右臂，他下意识地借力向上游去。  
破水而出的一瞬间他张开嘴大口呼吸，让清冽的空气涌入他的肺部。  
“咳咳咳……”  
德米特里咳嗽着，积水伴随着肺部和气管火烧一样的疼痛渐渐被吐了出来。  
水珠不停地从眼前滑过，他的视野一片模糊，濒死的恐惧此刻才爆炸般席卷了所有感官，他的头脑一片空白。  
那股将他拽上水面的力量依然停留在他的手臂上，此时这股力量正柔和地牵引着他。  
德米特里的大脑仍然无法思考，他的身体却自觉地顺从着那股力量。  
直到他再一次踏上坚实的土地，德米特里才意识到那股救了他性命的力量来自于另一个人的手。  
他想要向那个人道谢，身体里所有的力气却在这一瞬间突然全部消失得无影无踪。  
德米特里向下坠落的身体被一双手臂稳稳接住，随后便被拥抱进一个陌生的怀抱。  
对方的胸口是和他同样冰凉的体温，散发着湖水特有的那种咸涩的味道。  
并不温暖，却奇异地让他渐渐从无法被理智遏制的恐惧中平静下来。  
他的后背被有节奏的轻拍着，耳边有喃喃的语声重复着，“没事了，已经没关系了。”  
被一遍一遍不厌其烦地诉说着的安定人心的话语仿佛真的具有某种力量，激烈的心跳终于开始恢复正常的节奏。  
直到此时此刻，德米特里才意识到他一直在无意识地颤抖。

“谢谢。”  
等德米特里终于平静到能够开口道谢，对方才松开了手。  
“别这么说，我知道你是下水救人的。”  
德米特里抬起头，他看见他的救命恩人有着金色的头发，脸上的表情正在慢慢放松下来。  
“只是如果你下次要救人，尤其是这种酒鬼，最好直接先敲晕了再说。没有受过训练不会用巧劲的话，你这样直接冲过去反而容易被一起拖累。”  
德米特里顺着对方手指的方向才看见了像死狗一样摊在旁边的醉汉，虽然昏迷不醒、脸色煞白，但正随着呼吸微微起伏的胸膛昭示着对方并没有性命之虞。  
“你住在这附近吧？虽然现在的夜间温度不算太低，不过这样浑身湿透还是很容易着凉，快回去洗个热水澡，然后换身衣服，最好再喝点热茶。”  
“那你呢？”  
德米特里看着对方同样湿透的衬衫和裤子，忍不住皱起了眉。  
“我开车出来，回去很快，而且正好顺便把这个，”站起身的金发男人用脚踢了踢一边的罪魁祸首，“扔到救济所去，搁在这儿不管也不是件事。”  
在德米特里来得及再说些什么之前，对方就一把拎起了躺在地上的酒鬼，之后毫不费力地扛上肩。  
“快回去吧，别被吹感冒了。晚安，见义勇为的小英雄。”  
临走之前，男人弯下腰，呼噜噜的揉乱了德米特里湿漉漉的一头短发，才转过身挥了挥手作为道别。  
德米特里坐在原地楞了足足一分钟，才腾地涨红了脸。

三个月之后，在学校走廊上，德米特里再一次见到了那个金发的男人。  
这一次，他站在德米特里老师的身边，一身白色的衬衫，领带一丝不苟地系在脖子上。  
他对着德米特里伸出手，“你好，我是弗拉基米尔。”  
那一刹那，德米特里觉得他一辈子都不会忘记那一天阳光下的那个笑容，那个明亮而又温柔的微笑。


	4. 棋局

“瓦洛佳，你们最近怎么回事？”  
正低头批阅文件的弗拉基米尔抬起头，带着略显茫然的表情看着坐在他对面的人。  
“什么？”  
“别跟我装傻。”将手里把玩着的打火机在桌面上轻扣了扣，谢尔盖微微眯起了靛青色的眼睛，“你知道我在说什么。”  
“谢廖什……”  
“本来看你不想说我也不准备再问，反正你肯定有自己的打算，但最近那边小动作不断。”谢尔盖稍稍摆了摆手，示意弗拉基米尔别想随随便便就糊弄过去，“别说你不知道，就你那个精明劲儿，他那点本事要能蒙得了你才真是奇怪了。”  
两个人做了大半辈子的好友、同事，彼此自然知根知底，弗拉基米尔明白谢尔盖这样表态显然是想和他好好谈一谈。  
干脆地合上文件放到一边，弗拉基米尔转而拿起桌上的红茶，放松地向后靠在了沙发上。  
“他们也真行，居然闹腾到连你也坐不住了？”  
“就凭那帮小兔崽子？”牵起嘴角，谢尔盖的笑容里却不蕴含一丝一毫的感情，“你也太抬举他们。”  
“谢廖什，你又背后使绊子欺负人了？”  
“只是挤兑两句，怎么就能叫欺负人。”  
“你那张嘴别人不知道我还不知道，当年季玛没少被你整得一句话都说不出来，结果只能把自己憋得满脸通红。”  
“他那属于自作自受，我就算真的哪天闲得发慌想不开也不至于去随便打击无辜。”伴随着一声清脆的鸣响，打火机在谢尔盖的指间花哨地一个旋转，机盖打开复又被合上。“言归正传，那边的小动作你准备怎么处理，倒是没有一件算得上大事，就是看着眼烦。”  
“我什么都不打算做。”  
挑了挑眉，谢尔盖沉默了几分钟，“瓦洛佳，这不像你的作风。”  
“说说你的看法，谢廖什。”  
“不利因素应该直接扼杀在萌芽阶段，不能给他们任何生存发展的空间。这样故意为之的放任自流……瓦洛佳，你想赌什么？”  
“我从来不赌。”  
“因为我们都输不起。”  
“是。”弗拉基米尔转头看了一眼窗外，今天的莫斯科阳光晴好，隐约间能看见远处树影婆娑摇曳，“我们谁都没有资格拿她作为赌注。”  
“那你这么做……”  
“谢廖什，这是一场测试。”  
回过头，弗拉基米尔直视着多年的挚友。  
“考验我是不是依然有足够的能力守护她，同时也是检验我们看人的眼光。只有事实能告诉我们季玛是不是能够坚守自己立下的誓言，成为这片土地的守护者，爱她、保护她，捍卫她的尊严和荣誉，一如我们这么多年的坚持。”  
“所以你想看看如果没有你的干涉，德米特里会不会被这份从未执掌过的权力腐蚀？”  
“不仅如此，我还想看看，若是他想要这权力，他有没有足够的能力抓住这带刺的权柄。”  
“一旦真的到了那个地步，瓦洛佳，你们两个谁都没有办法回头了。”  
这一次，谢尔盖的眼里真切地蒙上了一层忧虑的阴影。  
正是因为他最清楚道弗拉基米尔对德米特里的重视和信任，他才无法不为自己的好友感到担心。  
“不把彼此都逼上绝路，我怎么看得到季玛的极限。”  
谢尔盖看着那双碧海蓝色的眼睛，那里的纯粹和执着即使经历了如此漫长时间的洗涤也从未改变过。  
他的好友、他志同道合的同伴，从来不曾因为地位的改变而动摇自己的信念。  
这份坚韧的意志力一直是他所钦佩的地方，却也是令他始终无法放心瓦洛佳的原因之一。  
“一定要做到这个地步？我们都知道你对德米特里的信任从来不是盲目的，也了解德米特里的为人……即使退一百步，他真的有什么想法，有我们这帮老家伙在，就算他再怎么想，也翻不了这天。”  
弗拉基米尔用玩味的眼神上下打量了一下对面翘着腿的好友，“谢廖什，你别随随便便就把自己划归到老家伙这个范围里，你不觉得这样做打击面太大了吗？”  
“我倒也是刚刚才知道你自认为还是年轻人。”稍稍抬起下巴，谢尔盖故作姿态地伸手理了理自己分毫不乱的金发。  
“不要做毫无根据的发散理解，我可没这么说。”  
对于这样显而易见的挑衅，弗拉基米尔眯起了眼睛，然后用眼神示意了一下不远处办公桌上高高堆起的文件，威胁的意图赤裸裸的毫不掩饰。  
谢尔盖撇了撇嘴，无奈地举手表示投降，谁让官高一级压死人才是残酷的现实。  
室内原本略有些压抑紧张的气氛，此时几乎消失得一干二净。  
毕竟此刻坐在房间里的两个人无论哪一个都擅于拿捏气氛，彼此之间也早就熟稔到无所谓等级和礼仪，太过严肃的谈话氛围在他们之间鲜少有出现的机会。  
起身拿过弗拉基米尔面前的空杯，谢尔盖走到矮柜边续了一杯热茶。  
当他转回身，他看见弗拉基米尔老实地坐在那儿，正伸着手等他把茶杯递过去。  
那一瞬间，谢尔盖几乎错觉回到了过去——回到了那些久远到几乎模糊的记忆里。  
那时候，他好不容易才能忙里偷闲找到机会回国一次，两个人坐在弗拉基米尔简陋的公寓里，捧着茶杯不着边际地聊着天南海北的事。  
简单、轻松，却也正因此显得弥足珍贵的时光。  
将杯子放到弗拉基米尔的手里，谢尔盖没有回到原位，而是直接坐在了弗拉基米尔的身边。  
或许他不该对弗拉基米尔隐瞒自己心底的疑惑……  
犹豫再三，谢尔盖最终放弃似地叹了口气，也许那是连弗拉基米尔自己都没有意识到的悖论。  
“瓦洛佳，你从不怀疑和考校已经做出的决定，为什么这一次面对德米特里你反而几近固执地再三测试，你在担心什么？”  
“我……”  
房间里安静下来，弗拉基米尔闭上眼睛仰头靠在沙发背上，不知在想什么。  
谢尔盖坐在那儿，不出声也不催促，只是安静地等待着。  
看着弗拉基米尔越发紧锁的眉宇，谢尔盖的脸上渐渐失去了表情。  
熟悉谢尔盖的人都知道，只有当他真正对某个人或某件事感到恼怒的时候，他才会面无表情。  
他越是生气，脸上就越看不出喜怒。  
他的愤怒当然不是源于弗拉基米尔的沉默，即使弗拉基米尔不愿意回答，谢尔盖也不会因此产生任何负面的情绪。  
曾经相同的经历让他们彼此之间拥有更多的互相理解与体谅，对于谢尔盖，弗拉基米尔的沉默永远不意味着不信任。  
此刻，他的怒火针对的是并不在这里的德米特里。  
谢尔盖一贯相信自己的直觉，他的直觉告诉他，问题的根源只能是德米特里。  
“我害怕自己被感情蒙蔽了理智。谢廖什，令我感到害怕的不是别的，是我对季玛的信任。我担心自己的决定是否正确，担心自己会不会终究还是被感情左右了判断，担心我的选择会不会将国家带向歧途。我从来没有过这样患得患失的不确定感，明知不必要，却无法令自己停止。”  
沉默了一会儿，谢尔盖轻轻拍了拍弗拉基米尔的手臂。  
“瓦洛佳，你应该相信自己。即使你对自己不再那么确定，也该相信我们。如果你的决定我们认为不那么妥当，我们绝不会默不作声，更不会表态支持。一直以来，我们不是站在你的身边，而是站在我们认为国家利益所在的地方。至少你该知道，团队永远都值得你放心依靠。”  
弗拉基米尔的表情慢慢放松下来，他知道谢尔盖从不会对他说那些虚有其表的空泛安慰。  
睁开眼睛，弗拉基米尔的嘴角带着几不可查的弧度，“谢谢，谢廖什。”  
“既然你不放心，放手一试又有何不可？就让事实来向我们证明一切。”


	5. 雷雨

德米特里看着窗外的瓢泼大雨多少有些忧虑，在这样强风伴随着暴雨的天气里无论是否撑伞结果都不会有多大差别。  
放下手里的茶杯，他扭头看了看身边的空位，想着也许他应该给弗拉基米尔打个电话，如果对方还没出门，那么他们还来得及更改见面的时间。  
德米特里一点儿都不希望看见弗拉基米尔被淋得一身湿透的出现在他面前，这样对弗拉基米尔近期并不令人感到放心的健康状况简直就是雪上加霜——原本应该只是小感冒，弗拉基米尔却连绵反复了近两个星期的时间依然没有痊愈。  
打定主意的德米特里刚刚离开沙发，就听见门锁被转动的声音。  
转过头，他看见弗拉基米尔站在打开复又合拢的房门边，正在打理手里不停滴着水的雨伞。  
德米特里几步冲到弗拉基米尔的身边一把夺过他手里的伞，“别管雨伞，先把外套脱了。”  
“这场雨下得可真是时候。”没有反对德米特里的动作，弗拉基米尔一边嘟嘟囔囔地小声抱怨着，一边脱下几近湿透的大衣，“外面风大得快把伞骨都吹折了，季玛你真该庆幸不用在这种鬼天气出门。”

将热茶放在已然瘫坐在沙发上的弗拉基米尔手里，德米特里看着弗拉基米尔略有些苍白的脸色微微犹豫了一下，还是伸手贴上了他的额头。  
知道德米特里担心他的健康情况，弗拉基米尔安静地等了会儿才笑着拍掉对方的手。  
“放心，虽然大衣遭了秧，不过好歹发挥了应有的作用。”  
手心感受到弗拉基米尔的体温虽然略有些低但仍属于正常范畴，德米特里松了口气，在弗拉基米尔身边坐了下来。  
“雨这么大你就别过来了。”  
“我订的机票是明天上午。”  
“这么赶？”  
“这次去不太顺利，不过总算是找着份工作。但给的上任时间太赶，我回来收拾下东西就得赶回莫斯科去。”像是突然想起了什么，弗拉基米尔从口袋里将刚刚开门用的钥匙拿了出来，“备用钥匙还你。”  
德米特里睁大了眼睛，表情略有些慌乱地瞪着被弗拉基米尔放在茶几上的钥匙，“为什么？”  
“短时间里我大概都不会有时间回彼得堡，既然用不上，我想钥匙还给你比较好。”  
德米特里的表情放松下来，他摇了摇头将钥匙又塞回弗拉基米尔的手里。  
“别，你家没人打扫，时间久了你回来不打扫也不能住，总不能你回彼得堡还住宾馆。钥匙你留下，要是回来直接来我家住就好。”  
没有拒绝德米特里的好意，弗拉基米尔将钥匙放回贴身的衣服口袋里收好。  
接着恶作剧似的对着德米特里眨了眨眼睛，“你不怕哪天早上一睁开眼就看见昨晚还空着的床铺上突然多出个人来？”  
“瓦洛佳！”  
明知是玩笑，德米特里还是一下涨红了脸，颇有些恼羞成怒的意思。  
“季玛，你脸红了？”  
看着德米特里的大红脸，弗拉基米尔觉得很有趣似的哈哈大笑着凑过去伸手揉乱了德米特里的一头棕发。  
“瓦洛佳，你别总把我当小孩子！”嘴里这么说着，德米特里一边有些不高兴地瘪了嘴。

看着眼睛亮晶晶生着闷气的德米特里，弗拉基米尔越发觉得他孩子气得很可爱。  
弗拉基米尔在心里承认，他一直都很喜欢德米特里，比一般的喜欢还多很多的那种喜欢。  
他不是没有想过留在彼得堡再找份工作，虽然这不容易，却也并不是完全没有办法。  
可他最终还是选择离开这里，去莫斯科碰碰运气。  
不仅仅是因为他不愿意成为老师敌人的下属，更多的也许是他下意识地想和德米特里保持一些距离。  
也许德米特里没有意识到，但早年所受的训练和从事的职业让弗拉基米尔对感情远比普通人更敏锐，  
他在很久之前就意识到他们两个人之间的距离已经太过接近。当他第一次意识到这件事的时候，除了微微的惊讶他并没有任何思想上的挣扎和抵触。  
对于自己这样的反应，弗拉基米尔只能自嘲KGB的训练果然成效卓绝，无论是对传统价值的遵从或者是非观都早已在当年那些日复一日的训练中模糊消融。  
弗拉基米尔自己不在意性向问题，可他不认为应该放任他和德米特里之间的这种暧昧继续发展下去。  
他很清楚德米特里是在一个传统的家庭中长大，父母都是受过良好教育的知识分子。  
除了偶尔的小插曲，德米特里成长至今的人生可以算得上循规蹈矩，同性恋这个词无论如何都不应该和他的人生有丝毫交集。  
弗拉基米尔同样清楚德米特里如今所生存的学术界远不如外表看起来那么光鲜亮丽，那些黑暗中的倾轧他亦有所耳闻。  
同性恋几乎等同于足以毁灭一个人学术生涯的丑闻。  
是放任自流还是悬崖勒马？  
弗拉基米尔毫无疑问地选择后者。  
既然他已经意识到了问题，那么他不希望德米特里会有发现这种朦胧感情的机会。  
当德米特里在他身边的时候，他无法让自己狠下心拒绝德米特里，他无法面对德米特里不解受伤的眼神。  
弗拉基米尔只能寄望于距离会冲淡两人之间的感情，所以他抓住了这次的机会。  
离开彼得堡，也离开德米特里。  
也许分隔两地会让一切变得更简单一些。

收回有些飘远的思绪，弗拉基米尔认真地看着身边的德米特里，“季玛，老师这边暂时就拜托你了。”  
“老师的经验可比我们丰富多了，瓦洛佳你就别瞎操心了。”  
“季玛，政治斗争的残酷你也见过，不会那么轻易就结束的。”  
“可老师已经不是市长了。”  
德米特里困惑地眨了眨眼睛，有些抓不住重点。  
“我不觉得他们会因为老师下台就这么轻易放过老师。不过现在你已经回了学校……算了，如果实在不行，我会想办法送老师走。”  
德米特里一惊，一把按住弗拉基米尔放在沙发上的手，“瓦洛佳，你别乱来！”  
“只是送一个人出去，虽然有些麻烦，不过对我并不会太难。”弗拉基米尔抽出手，安抚地轻拍了拍德米特里的手背，“放心，不到万不得已，我和老师都不会走这一步。”  
德米特里沉默了一会儿，既然无能为力，那么他唯一能做的就是相信弗拉基米尔。  
“瓦洛佳，到了莫斯科你别光顾着工作，也要好好照顾自己。”  
“我知道，季玛。”没有移开自己的手，弗拉基米尔任由自己的手交叠在德米特里的手上，“季玛，你也要好好保重，希望下次见到你的时候你还是这么圆滚滚的。”  
“……瓦洛佳！”  
恼羞成怒的德米特里扑了过去一把将弗拉基米尔摁在了沙发上，“今天不给你点颜色看看，你下次回来指不定要怎么捉弄我。”  
“季玛……快别闹了，季玛！”  
窗外突然落下一声惊雷，雨下得愈发大了起来，离别的愁绪却再没能笼罩这间屋子。  
只有细语与笑声隐隐传了出来，复又渐渐湮没在了窗外的疾风骤雨之中。


	6. 安定

随着总统一声“散会”，绝大多数的政府高官们都长舒口气，纷纷用最快的速度收拾好桌面上散乱的文件和随身物品以期能够尽快离开弥漫着诡异低气压的会议室。  
往日总是游刃有余的总理今天也一反常态地动作迅速，似乎是下一个日程时间紧迫，需要他现在就加快行动速度。  
一直用余光关注着总理举动的总统注意到了这一点，本就紧锁的眉宇更是狠狠打了个结。  
“总理请留一下。”  
正在整理文稿的总理明显停顿了几秒才若无其事地继续手上的动作。  
其他还没来得及离开的高官们则将头低得更低，恨不能下一秒就从会议室里消失。  
走在末尾的官员表情僵硬，脚下的步子看似不疾不徐实际上却是迈得飞快。  
当然，作为不幸的最后一位，他没有忘记离开的时候转身带上房门。  
联邦的总理浑然无觉似地将手上的记事本翻来覆去地翻看，像是第一次看见上面的文字般聚精会神，头都不抬。  
坐在主位的总统也不说话，只是抿着嘴、眼神直勾勾地看着坐在离自己一臂之遥的总理。  
会议室里一时间安静得可怕，直到总理终于放弃似地松懈下一直紧绷着的肩膀。  
他抬起头，脸上是故作不解的无辜神色。  
“德米特里•阿纳托利耶维奇，请问特意让我留下来是今天的报告有什么问题？”  
刻意使用的敬称和那种故作姿态的礼貌让总统忍不住将方才无意识拿在手里的东西猛力拍在了桌面上——IPAD与桌面碰撞发出了“嘭”的一声闷响。  
总理却像是没有听到一样，脸上的神色丝毫不为所动。  
会议室里再次陷入沉默。

德米特里看着他的总理，那双灰蓝色的眼睛往日看着他的时候总是柔软的，有时他可以看见那里流露出来的不加掩饰的温情和爱意。  
可今天那双眼睛里什么都没有，那样的淡漠比冰冷更令他痛苦。  
那种疼痛就像有人拿着尖锐的针扎着他的心脏，一下下都刺在心上最柔软的那一角。  
他不能肯定究竟是哪里出现了问题，可他清晰地记得他们之间已经有多久没能好好说过话。  
整整两个星期，白天他被新闻官或助理以各种各样的理由挡在弗拉基米尔的办公室门外，夜晚官邸的总管则面带公式化的微笑婉拒他的到访。  
仅有的几次碰面机会也都是政府例会，每次只要会议一结束弗拉基米尔就立刻起身离开，不给他丝毫机会。  
这远远超过了德米特里能够忍耐的极限，即便是他彻底惹火了爱人的那几次，弗拉基米尔也没有这么久不理睬他过。  
二十多年的相处，他们之间虽不能说互相理解如一人，但彼此间的体谅和理解以及宽容却远比一般人想象中多得多。  
时间带来的不仅是年龄的增长，更多的是内在精神的沉淀和成熟。  
德米特里不是没考虑过会不会是他那些公开的发言或者背地里的一些举动惹恼了爱人，可那些行为并没有触及两人心照不宣的那条底线，更何况那些都是“公事”。  
他一直都知道他爱的那个人最是公私分明，从来不曾因为那些真正在私下生过他的气。  
更何况这一次他的小动作绝对算得上事出有因。  
若不是……  
他又怎么会赌气到几乎不顾后果的乱来到那个地步。  
德米特里也知道弗拉基米尔希望他能更加稳重成熟、手腕圆滑，成为一个优秀卓绝的总统。  
所以有时候虽然他对弗拉基米尔使用的手段多少有些怨言，但换位思考之后他也能理解爱人的心情。  
他在心里把那些作为弗拉基米尔出给他一个人的考题，似乎只有这样他才有足够的动力去思考怎样做才能尽善尽美。  
只要是弗拉基米尔所希望的，无论是什么他都愿意拼尽全力去完成。只有一件事不行，只有一件事他绝不会允许。

“弗……”  
德米特里顿了顿，把嘴边的敬称重新咽了回去。  
他看见了那个人微微褶皱的眉间、眼角细碎的皱纹和霜白雪色的鬓角，心里头翻涌沸腾的怨怼愤懑就那么瞬间消散、不见踪影。  
也许对于其他任何人他都可以寸步不让、以牙还牙，全世界却只有那么一个人，他永远无法毫厘必较。  
“瓦洛佳……”  
只这一声，轻缓宛如叹息。  
他是那么、那么爱那个人，怎么舍得因为自己让他难过？  
“你究竟在想什么，为什么要做那些？如果只是想让我成为一个名副其实的合格总统，你根本不需要做到那个地步。瓦洛佳，你明明知道虽然你仍然是我的依靠，可我已经学会不再依赖你了啊。”  
弗拉基米尔的神色依然平静，他就那么安静地看着他的总统。  
“你喜欢那种感觉吗？”  
“是。”  
德米特里毫不犹豫地点头，他知道弗拉基米尔指的是什么。  
既然打定主意今天要和爱人好好沟通，那他就不会再有任何掩饰闪躲，坦诚是交流的第一步。  
“那你就要学会怎样才能坐稳那个位置，‘总统’这两个字永远不仅仅意味着权力，更象徽着责任与束缚——法律以及自我的约束，国家和人民赋予的责任——你必须学会如何平衡这些。即使现在你已经做得很好，但还是要时刻记得权力是制衡的艺术，哪怕是一点点的偏颇也可能带来灾难。”  
“那你呢，瓦洛佳？等我学会这一切，那个时候的你又在哪里？”  
金发的总理抿着嘴沉默着，他的视线留驻在桌面上，似乎突然之间对那上面的花纹产生了浓厚的兴趣。  
“我做了什么你不可能不知道，你为什么默不作声、听之任之？为什么不责备我的做法生硬不合情理、不告诫我不该操之过急？等我都学会了、学好了，你是不是觉得我会将你也视为一个不安定的平衡因素而设法消除？所以你现在手把手地教会我一切，然后就彻底放手，好让自己不会在未来的某一天成为我前进道路上的阻碍？瓦洛佳，回答我！”  
德米特里的声音越提越高，到最后已近乎质问。  
“你没有被权力迷惑而是看清了荣耀之后的荆棘，能够成为她合格的监护人、成为不输于当今任何人的优秀总统。”  
弗拉基米尔的语气依旧是平缓的，脸上却终于有了表情。  
他的嘴角染着淡淡的笑意，看着德米特里的眼神就像是一个老师看着自己最优秀得意的学生，欣慰而又骄傲。  
“别的什么事我都可以无所谓，但如果要以你为代价，那么无论作为交换能得到什么，我都不要！”  
弗拉基米尔伸手过去拍了拍德米特里激动得紧攥成拳的右手，“我没那么说。”  
“没那么说，但你准备那么做了！”  
“我没这个打算。”  
“你敢说你没这么想过？”  
“季玛，你到底为什么这么坚定不移的觉得我打算离开？”  
“因为你没有指责我的‘胡作非为’！”  
弗拉基米尔这一次真的忍不住扶住了额头，对于德米特里间歇性发作的认死理他真是完全无话可说了。  
好吧，他承认他也许应该负一半的责任——不，最多三分之，他在心里订正一——方才他不该抱着好玩的心态顺水推舟的。  
如果在一开始他就好好解释，那么也许现在德米特里就不会那么顽固的坚持己见，还带着一脸愤懑的表情——眼睛却水汪汪的——瞪着他了。  
“季玛，”弗拉基米尔离开椅子，走到他的总统身边，微微弯下了腰，“四年前的那个晚上，我答应过会一直陪在你身边，为什么不相信我？”  
最后的尾音消失在相叠的唇间。  
棕发的总统愣了一下，下一秒就弯起了眉眼，一把扯住他金发总理的领带好方便自己加深这个吻。  
亲吻的间隙，有模糊不清的呢喃细语飘散在房间里，“看你怎么证明给我看了。”  
德米特里的心终于再次平静安定了下来。  
他知道，他不会失去他最爱的那个人了。

END


End file.
